Baby
by MikadoTheAirConditioner
Summary: Shizuo, Izaya, Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri are all hanging out at Izaya's house on a hot day when Izaya accidently calls Shizuo something else besides a bad name. Shizaya. Pre-relationship.


Hey guys. This was a request that ChibiBluejay made and I kind of ran away with it. This is set in a universe where Shizuo and Izaya are awkward friends who have awkward crushes on each other.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me.

Baby

It was a hot day. Not just a T-shirt and short pants day, oh no. It was more of a "Go naked in public even though it will get you thrown in jail but who cares because it is so _hot,_ " kind of day. And of course it was humid as heck.

Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri had sweated through the whole day of school. Because even though Raira was a very good school with incredible students, it did not have air conditioning. At least Anri had a skirt on so she wasn't _completely_ melting, but her two male friends weren't so lucky.

Immediately after school had ended the three had headed over to Izaya's place because of two reasons. One, his apartment had air conditioning and two, he also kept a stash of ice cream and popsicles in his freezer for such situations. And of course, because they wanted to hang out with their wonderful psychotic friend. But it was mostly so they could mooch off of his ice cream and air conditioning.

When they got there they were a little surprised to find Shizuo and Izaya both lounging out on the terrace, talking and laughing like they didn't try to kill each other on a daily basis. Although lately they seemed to have agreed upon a reluctant friendship. They still tried to cause bodily harm to each other, but after that they went back to Izaya's place, patched up each other's injuries, and watched a movie. Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri didn't really understand it but right now it wasn't important. What was important was finding something cool to eat.

Izaya had looked up from where he was reading a magazine and waved at them. It didn't seem like he was that surprised to see the three teens, even after they barged into his apartment without knocking. (In reality, it was mostly Masaomi doing the barging in with Mikado and Anri following him and protesting that they should hand rung the doorbell or at least knocked.)

"Hey guys!" the raven called. "What's up? Shizu-chan and I have just been sitting out here trying to catch a breeze of cool air on this hellishly hot day."

Shizuo gave a weak grumble at the nickname, but it seemed like the heat had sapped away all of his energy and his will to fight. He was nursing a giant glass of water that was practically filled to the brim with ice.

"Oh, nothing much," Masoami said in answer to Izaya's question. "You know, just dying in school from the heat. Do you mind if I take my shirt off? I'm going to take my shirt off."

"Masaomi!" Mikado protested weakly. "You shouldn't just walk into someone's house and take your shirt off."

"Eh, no one minds, right guys?" When there came no response he smiled broadly. "See? I bet Anri really likes the view. Don't you?"

"Masaomi!" Mikado protested again while Anri blushed bright red.

* * *

They had been sitting on the terrace for about an hour, which didn't really make sense because the air conditioning was inside, and they had it on full blast but they were sitting outside in the sun, sweltering and sweating in the sun. They had already gone through one case of popsicles and they were working on finishing a second when It had happened.

It was after they had finished the second box. The day was still hot and the son was still beating down forcefully on them, but no one felt like getting up and getting another box.

"Say, Izaya, how many boxes of popsicles do you have?" Mikado questioned.

Izaya gave a shrug. "Eh, I don't know. A lot, maybe around ten or fifteen. I'm just glad my freezer can hold that many." He threw back his head and groaned. "Shizu-chan go get another box, I'm melting."

"Get it yourself," Shizuo grunted. He was immediately assaulted with pleading eyes from Izaya, Mikado, Masaomi, and even Anri. He gave a little growl of frustration, but he did get up to go get the treats. He couldn't stand puppy dog eyes.

He came back and gave the box to Izaya. The information broker had insisted that he would be the one who doled out the ice cream because he didn't trust any of the others to not take any treats for themselves. It was understandable that he would want to keep it from Masaomi, but the others didn't understand why he didn't trust Mikado and Anri.

As Shizuo handed Izaya the box of popsicles, It happened.

Not really paying attention, Izaya absentmindedly thanked Shizuo for the box. "Thanks, baby."

Everyone froze. Izaya felt four pairs of eyes turn to look at him and he gave a nervous shrug and laugh. He felt his cheeks warm up slightly and he cursed his blush.

"Ah, my bad. I meant to say buddy."

Masaomi snorted. "Since when have you ever called Shizuo 'buddy' before. Say, Izaya, is there something going on between you two?"

Izaya threw a popsicle straight at his face. It caught him in the nose. By now both he and Shizuo had flushes on their cheeks.

As the evening wore on the incident was forgotten, though sometimes the raven and the blonde would glance at each other while the other wasn't looking. At one point Shizuo was so caught up in watching Izaya laugh that he didn't turn away in time when the man looked over and caught him staring. They both looked away with a blush.

Eventually, the three teens decided to head home. They bid goodbye to their friends and left. That just left Shizuo and Izaya alone together. It was a little awkward. They both looked around the room, at the ground, out the window, any place other than the other person's eyes.

"Well," Shizuo said suddenly. "I should probably get going too."

Izaya nodded in agreement. As Shizuo walked out the door he said a quick goodbye to his friend.

As he walked down the hallway he couldn't help but think about the earlier incident. It made him blush and feel warm and tingly.

He didn't really think he would mind it if Izaya called him that again.


End file.
